


A Moment of Peace

by Settiai



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Community: femslashex, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took Kira longer than it should have to remember where she was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



It took Kira longer than it should have to remember where she was.

The mattress under her was softer than her own, dipping under her weight more than she was used to. It wasn't uncomfortable, not by any means, but it was different. She suspected that was what had woken her. She'd learned at a young age to be a light sleeper, to pay attention to anything that was out of the ordinary even if she wasn't fully awake.

It had saved her life more than once, but sometimes? She wished there was a way to turn off her wariness, just long enough for her to sleep soundly through the night.

Kira sighed, turning her head to the side.

Jadzia was still asleep, one of her arms draped over Kira as she sprawled out over a good two-thirds of the bed. Her hair was loose, framing her face in a way that made the corners of Kira's mouth twitch upward in a smile despite herself. It was slowly becoming a familiar sight, but it never ceased to make the universe feel a little lighter, if only for a moment.

Moving as carefully as she could, Kira reached over and brushed a strand of hair out of Jadzia's face. Jadzia didn't even stir. Emboldened by her success, Kira lightly moved her hand away from her face and instead let one of her fingers trace the markings that made their way down the side of Jadzia's neck and onto her chest.

Kira would never get tired of looking at Jadzia's face, asleep or awake. She let out a pleased huff, not quite a laugh but probably closer than she should have let herself get to one.

"Go back to sleep, Nerys."

Kira stilled at the mumbled words. She felt her face grow warm, and she was suddenly thankful that there wasn't enough light in the room for Jadzia to be able to see her blush. "I thought you were still asleep."

Jadzia snorted, a thoroughly unladylike sound, as she opened her eyes. She didn't actually answer, though, other than rather pointedly raising an eyebrow. There was no mistaking the amusement on her face.

Shaking her head, Kira shifted so that she was on her back again, letting her gaze drift upward to focus on the ceiling. Shadows moved across it, caused by the dim light coming from a powered down monitor nearby.

Beside her, Jadzia turned on her side, moving closer to Kira. After a moment or two, she moved the arm that had been draped over Kira. Her hand lightly stroked Kira's bare abdomen, her touch almost featherlike.

Kira shivered, a hint of warmth making itself known further down her body. "That," she pointed out, turning her head enough that she could meet Jadzia's gaze, "isn't going to help me get back to sleep any time soon."

Jadzia grinned at her, and there wasn't a hint of innocence in it. "I don't know," she said, mock-thoughtfully, "maybe if I were to help tire you out..."

She trailed off suggestively.

Kira rolled her eyes, but she suspected it would have been more convincing if she could have done a better job of hiding the smile that was still trying its best to come out.

She was tempted, of course, but then she was usually tempted when she was around Jadzia. That was part of the reason she kept finding her way to the other woman's bed, time and time again. She didn't even bother making excuses anymore. There wasn't a point.

But tempted or not, her schedule for the coming day was busy enough to make even her grimace.

"I should try to get more sleep," Kira said regretfully. "It's going to be a long day."

"When isn't it?" Jadzia asked, her philosophical tone completely at odds with her attitude just a minute or so earlier.

Considering the glint in her eyes, Kira suspected she was doing it on purpose.

Shaking her head, Kira shifted again so that she was on her side, her back to Jadzia. She usually slept facing her, but she suspected that her resolve wouldn't last if she were to be able to see her. And then she really wouldn't get any more sleep. 

For a long moment, she thought that perhaps Jadzia had already fallen back to sleep herself. Then there was movement behind her, and Kira felt two arms wrap around her. She braced herself, waiting for Jadzia's hands to start wandering. Temptation. The word had never been more loaded.

To her surprise, nothing happened.

Kira slowly started to relax, smiling a little to herself when she felt Jadzia lean forward so that her head was resting against Kira's back. She was well aware that the peace wouldn't last, not with everything that was going on lately. For just a moment, though, she could pretend otherwise. 

"Go back to sleep," Jadzia said quietly, and there was no mistaking it for anything but an order. "Like you said, it's going to be a long day."

Kira sighed. "I'll try."

Jadzia shifted slightly. Kira wasn't surprised when she pressed a kiss against her shoulder a few seconds later, her lips lingering against Kira's skin.

"I'll make it worth it for you in the morning if you let me go back to sleep," Jadzia said lightly, pressing one more kiss to the back of Kira's shoulder before she pulled away.

Kira laughed despite herself. "Is that so?" she asked, reaching up to grab one of Jadzia's hands. She intertwined her fingers with Jadzia's and gently squeezed.

Jadzia squeezed her hand back. "Nerys," she said, more firmly than before, "I mean it. Go to sleep."

Part of Kira wanted to argue, but she knew that she really did need to get back to sleep or it was going to be a very long day. She sighed but didn't say anything. Instead, she leaned backward just slightly, giving Jadzia the chance to wrap her arms more tightly around her.

A few more hours of peace. That had to be worth something.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me over on Tumblr. (http://settiai.tumblr.com/)


End file.
